3 years younger
by Couplefreak11
Summary: Just because I was goone for 3 years doesnt mean were not friends a long 3 years.. She said in a silent whisper.


A naruxhina fanfic Beware! Muwhaha as I said before i dont like that ushy gushy melted marshmellow's fic's so I do not like to write those kind. Please be nice my 3rd story I think this one is Okay, tell me if I should continue, because I dont really like to leave people hanging like that ;) Well Leave Reviews thanks!

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto sadly or anything to do with it besides this fanfic I take credit for that :D

* * *

3 years younger

She didnt have much confidence in herself. And she wasnt proud of who she was. She never cared, until he entered her life. She loved him from the momment she saw him. She just couldn't help herself. But she didnt know that everything would change for that 1 misson. 3 years have passed since the village had seen Naruto, and he had been home for at least a month now, and it was time for his 2nd misson with a girl that he hadn't talked to, seen, heard from in 3 years and was pretty excited, to finally see her after all these years.

Hinata was in Tsunade-sama's office, standing paitently, closing her eyes and already blushing to what he looked like and what he was like after 3 years. She smiled away swaying her self gently with anticipation.

Tsunade's eye's kept following her movement and it was making her dizzy! "Oi" She said smacking her fore-head. The strange momment was intureppted by a blonde teenager.

"Naruto! your late!"

Hinata's ear twitched and suddenly realized that it was him. She quickly hide, behind a plant next to her. She slowly moved the leaves just to see where he was...

The argument seemed to be over between the blondes. ( and semi-gray woman)  
"So is Hinata here yet"  
"Yes she's right- over here" She had to take a pause to look back up. Hinata suddenly reappeared, blushing and gently smacking two fingers together. "How could I be so foolish! He probably thinks Im a coward!" she thought to herself.

Naruto's P.O.V

'Hinata sure has changed... He found himself having a bit of a nose-bleed. 'Dammit I've been hanging around Ero-sennin for too long.' 'Oh crap, I think I stared at her for too long, but her hair...Its so shiny...NO STOP NARUTO!'

BTN-(back to normal)

Both of the girls looked at Naruto shake his head, but No one was talking to him?  
"Well get going!" "Hai!" Hinata said sharply.  
He looked at the serious look on her face, She sure has changed. And from that momment on he knew things would never be the same as it was when they were 3 years younger.

2 hours had already passed and Naruto and hinata were hopping through the forest branch to branch. then it finally turned to her. She was afraid for naruto to see her face, because she didnt know if he would be upset,  
that she still loved him, because he was still in love with... Sakura.

Naruto was trying hard to catch up, and he did suceed since she was getting a bit tired. "Hinata?" He said loud enough.  
she blushed even more, by the way he said her name. She slightly turned her head at him, just to glance at his face. he looked worried, like a Did-I-do-something wrong? look on his face. She Increased her speed. He looked down for a minute, and sighed. Might as well just keep up with her.

a couple hours more had flown by and the pale moon was shining to it's fullest tonight. Naruto was getting upset why she wasn't talking to him. this was crazy, they hadnt said anything to eachother for 3 hours now. They had began to set up camp. Hinata set up a burning fire and a log. The two teenagers sat on one log, no sound except for the little critters of the night. He couldnt take the silence any longer!  
"hinata"  
her eye's widen and she blushed before directly looking at him.  
He was pouting and she could tell.  
"Hai, Naruto-kun?" She said, finally responding. He smiled just like he always used to. That made her smile.  
"Why haven't you been talking?" He scooted closer to her. The fire crackled and the stick broke in half...like a heart.  
"Gomenasai...Naruto-kun..." She said not really caring "Hinata...You haven't been talking this whole trip...Is something bothering you? You can tell me ya'know even though I was gone for 3 years does not mean were not friends"  
"a long 3 years.." She said in a silent whisper.  
But being Naruto was like half deaf! He missed it.  
They were quiet the rest of the night.  
Hinata threw a stck in the fire, and then realized...that was the last one.  
"I'll be back Naruto Im just going to get some more woo-" She looked at him. He was fast asleep, sitting up. She frowned a bit.  
'I cant just leave him here! Naruto's a sound sleeper he wouldnt wake up! someone could murder him and he could'  
"What am I saying! Naruto is strong! He will not tolerate any ninja that approaches him!" She said reminding herself in a whisper.  
Then she started to walk away. "But then again. I should not be worried about such a strong hero like he...every hero deserves a woman..I guess I just wasnt the right one"  
"Im sorry Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan is right for you...She is stronger than me and one of the most beautiful nin's in the village. And it is not her fault that you love her"  
The fire died out.

* * *

Can't you hear that sad music they play in the background whenever there showing a depressing childhood? When Hinata's talking to a sleeping Naruto...lol I thought it was a cute idea, and shes still I little sore about Sakura and Naruto, They do have sorta of a thangy thang 4 them I dont like that couple at all though. So she's just being miserable, but trying to remind herself theres always a light at the end of the tunnel. Well Tell me what you think and leave reviews. Thank you!!!!


End file.
